


Closer

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Simon!POV, Smut, watford 8th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: When Baz finally returns to Watford he finds Simon waiting for him in their room.





	Closer

“You look like shit.” I say, when Baz finally enters our bedroom.

He glances at me sideways as he takes his jacket off and hangs it on his wardrobe. Then he sneers. “You look awful too, Snow.”

I feel myself on edge, and he just got here. He's so bloody annoying. “Fuck off.”

“I'm just saying…” He glances at me again and looks me over from head to toe before continuing. “You usually look better by now.”

I step closer to him. If it wasn't for the Anathema, I would just punch him. It would serve him right for insulting me; this is all his fault, after all. “Well, how could I? You could jump me at any second. It was driving me insane.”

He takes a step forward in my direction; I've never been this close to him before. He blinks, then focuses his deep grey eyes on me and asks me in a hushed tone, “Missed me much?” I feel his breath on my face.

“Oh, piss off,“ I say, and our lips brush when I do it. When did he get so close? And then all I can think about is shutting him up. With my mouth. So I do it. I close distance between us and let my lips crash against his. He immediately reacts and put his hands on my hair, and I move so that I can deepen the kiss. He lets me.

I shove Baz into his bed and kneel on all fours on top of him. Then he reaches up and shoves his mouth against mine while grabbing my hair. I can't control myself when a soft moan escapes me. Crowley, what is Baz doing to me? Is this what all kisses should feel like? I've never felt anything like it before. Like it's not enough. Like I just need more.

I want to feel him against me, so I lower myself to press him down on the mattress with my body. I start to lightly move my body against his, and when I move my mouth to his neck he starts making this low noises that really turn me on. Fuck, I’m getting hard just by hearing him.

I grab his neck, turning his mouth to mine again, and kiss him hard. I let my body guide me --I've never done anything like this before, but I want to move so desperately-- and I start to rub myself against him, just to take some tension off. Crowley, I swear these moans that he's making are just to make me come in my pants.

I feel him then, hard against me. And I just lose it. I'm the reason that he's like this, lips swollen, panting under me. I lock eyes with him and we start moving, grinding against each other in a desperate way. And it feels so good; almost too good to be real.

Baz’s hands move to my chest and he starts to unbutton my shirt. _Yes_ , I think, _it's way too hot for all these clothes_. I really want to feel his skin on mine; I want to kiss him all over.

I’m getting too impatient so I sit on his lap, straddling him to help him take my shirt off. He follows me with his mouth; every patch of skin exposed is like a target to him. We fumble around to take both our shirts off.

He puts his arms around me and starts kissing my neck. I put my arms around him too, one hand on his hair and the other one around his back, and I just let myself feel him. His hands running all over my body as he keeps thrusting up against me. And it feels so bloody good; the touch, the friction… But if we don't stop this soon, I'm going to come embarrassingly fast.

I'm not sure what is happening between us; all I know is that the last thing I want to do is stop. I want more. I want all Baz is willing to give me.

I shove him back to the bed again and fumble around to take my pants off. Then I stop and look at him. I want this, but I want to make sure that he wants it, too. He doesn't say a word, just opens his pants too, and I help him remove them.

As soon as we are just in our underwear I pull myself on top of him again, right between his legs. We barely have any clothes between us now, so I can clearly feel him rock hard against my hip. Fuck, I need to move or I'm going to lose my mind. I already feel like I'm losing my mind just by thinking about him pretty much naked and moaning my name underneath me. I thrust forward, and we both moan from the pleasure. I do it again and again until we're both a mess getting desperate for more.

He's holding on to me like he's afraid I'm gonna vanish at any second. And I really don't think I can't last much longer--Baz panting my name on my ear whilst moving in rhythm with me is the hottest thing I've ever experienced.

I make my right hand make a path to the hem of his boxers. He doesn't say a word and continues kissing me. Then I let my hand go a bit lower until I feel him. I stroke him lightly through the fabric and he moans in my mouth. I let my head fall to the space between his shoulder and neck and start kissing him there. He's thrusting up slightly, trying to feel the contact of my hand better, so when he starts to moan incoherent thoughts and my name over and over, I pull his boxers down and grab him and start to wank him like I would do to myself.

I've never touched another bloke before: Or anyone, for that matter. And I would say that I'd never thought about it before, but I'd be lying because there’s suddenly a list of things I want to do. Things that I want to do with Baz. Fuck, it's all about him in my head.

“Crowley, Snow, I always knew you're going to be the death of me,” he says, panting, “but not like this.”

“Is this good?” I have no idea how to continue this further. “I’ve never done this before.”

“With a bloke?”

“With anyone,” I say between kisses on his neck. “Just… Tell me what to do, Baz,” I whisper in his ear.

“Just--take off your boxers,” he tells me in a deep voice. I do, and he does the same. He pulls me right on top of him and when my dick touches his I moan at the contact. Then he continues his instructions. “Put your hand around us both...” As he starts to move under me, I get it, so I move my hand to bring us both to the point of release. After a few strokes he comes undone under me, and I wait for him to calm down before I start to touch myself. I'm so close to coming too. And that's when he puts his hand around me and starts stroking me. The feeling of his hand touching me is almost enough to make me lose it, and after a few strokes I'm coming hard.

“You asked me if this was good...” he starts, his words coming out slowly like he’s struggling to stay awake.

“Yeah?”

“It was bloody amazing,” he finishes in a whisper, and I give him a soft smile as I move closer to cuddle with him.

I have my head on his chest and his arms around me when I feel myself drifting away. I'm knackered and for the first time in a long time sleep comes easy for me.

 


End file.
